What To Expect When You're A Redneck Dad
by it's time to let go
Summary: Being a redneck isn't that easy, so when the girl Scott loves passes away leaving him with their daughter to take care of. Now follow him on the insane journey of raising her and trying to find someone else! Hopefully he won't lose the baby! Rated T for M
1. The Beginning

**Well This is my newest fic! I have been working on this story since early September and I do hope you guys enjoy this story. Thanks for clicking this fic, and hopefully (Not Likely) I will see you guys in the other author's note! Criticisms Welcomed! Now on with the story! **

* * *

_(Three Months Ago)_

_Scott Wilson rushed into the hospital room with his and Dawn's three month old daughter, Leah in his hands. "Dawn! I got here as soon as I heard!" Scott yelled sitting down next to the her bed, Dawn had been in a terrible car accident and it wasn't looking good. The dark blue, purple, and even some green bruises stood out on her light pale body, Her once light blonde hair was now covered in little drops of blood and glass pieces.  
_

_"I'm here fairy princess, I'm here." Scott's warm hand touched Dawn's ice cold one, he knew this was the final time that he would see Dawn alive. He didn't want it to be true but how could someone survive this? And he couldn't beg her to stay, knowing this crash might cause her nothing but grief. "I guess this is our final goodbye. I love you so much, you will always be my fairy princess. Thank you for being my sunshine." Scott tighten his grip on the hand holding and closed his eyes expecting to hear Dawn's voice replying to him, but all he heard as the bleeps coming from his girl's life support._

* * *

_(Two Months ago)_

_Scott looked up from his seat, Dawn's younger sister Luna was busying giving a speech about how much the world would be darker without Dawn. Scott knew it was rude not to pay attention to your dead-fiance sister's speech. But he couldn't handle it, she was truly gone. Right there in-front of his eyes, everything he knew was breaking from his life. He had lost his job and gotten a sucky one at a this newspaper company that was close to bankruptcy, had to move into a tiny place because he couldn't afford anything else, and he had lost his best friend.  
_

_"And goodbye big sis! I hope that you have fun in the stars!" Luna voiced echo as Scott rolled his eyes, Luna was like someone you loved to hate. She looked like almost a clone of Dawn, expect longer hair and more hipper. "May all of you say goodbye to Dawn as I will!" Luna said then bowing before she left the stage, a small almost forced applause began as Scott stood up. He hated that he had to speak here of all places._

_Scott quietly adjusted his collar, he took in everything here to the dark green grass that somehow hasn't lost it's winter frost to the light bird's songs coming from the trees behind him. He looked at the family and friends there, it was a small funeral even though Dawn was an amazing person the family wanted it to be small. He cleared his throat again and shakily testing the mic. 'God! Stop being so nervous!' He thought to himself. _

_"Hello. I'm Scott Wilson, oh wait must of you knew that." Scott joked thinking someone would laugh but only his nervous laugh filled the empty outside. "So let's go on with this. I've known Dawn since we were eighteen, I was um working at my job taking pictures for the newspaper. I arrived at the scene, and I remember seeing Dawn just stuck there in the middle, oh no she wasn't working for the newspaper she was the one who we were doing the story on. So she was tied up to a tree, protesting that we couldn't possibly cut down t__he tree." The room soon filled with happy cries from people who had remembered how much of a environment freak she was. _

_"But by the end of the day I was actually tied up to the tree with her, she said my aura is somewhere in the middle of white and gold. She did never tell me what that meant. A lot of secrets Dawn said to me, and they did die with her but I guess that was a good thing. Dawn will always be the love of my life but now that's she gone, I have to focus on the real matter."  
_

* * *

_(Present Day)_

"Scott! Wake up!" Scott's younger sister, Alberta otherwise known as Scarlett yelled holding six month old Leah. Scott buried himself in his blankets as he heard Scarlett's voice. Sometimes he wished he didn't even gave her keys to his apartment, but after all the nagging about how she would be able to 'watch' after Leah. But now he realized that it meant, 'I'm gonna to make sure you don't get fired or somehow lose your daughter in your apartment.'

Scarlett rolled her eyes of her brother's laziness, she grabbed the water bottle she brought went over to her brother's bed and poured the whole ice cold bottle on Scott's head. "What the fuck! Scarlett, why did I even allow you to have keys to my place?!" Scott grabbed a towel from the ground and tried to get his hair dried. Scarlett only laughed as she left her brother's room and went over to his living room.

"Sometimes I wonder if we are even related!" Scott yelled back as he got changed out of his cold pjs and into a white tee and blue jeans. He walked over to the kitchen and noticed that Leah was now in her high chair and Scarlett was texting on her phone. "You can call after a pig but can't watch my daughter?" Scott asked as Scarlett rolled her eyes, Scott picked up Leah and began to cuddle her.

"You do realize that my friends are expecting you to be cleaned up and dress for your dates with them right?" Scarlett replied as Scott froze where he was, he was not ready to answer this.

So he did the only sensible thing a person who didn't want to do, "Sorry Sc! Gotta get to work!" Scott handed his daughter over to Scarlett and left for his work.

* * *

The New Press was somewhat of the most crazy place in the world. With everyone always worried with losing their jobs, or losing their funding most people were on the edge trying to make sure everything was perfect. So that the paper might stayed opened. Scott hurried over to the Photography part of the building aka as everyone called the Photo Takers, 'The Reds.".

Because of the little fact that the photo takers were all redheads, Izzy, Zoey, and Harold. "Hey Scott, coffee?" Zoey asked her dark red hair into a neatly placed bun, she was the sparkly part of the team, Izzy was the crazy one her orange hair was usually curly and she wasn't afraid to take the crazier tasks, and then there was Harold, he was the one of the old accountants from The New Press but was demoted to a Photo Taker, which was why everyone called him Sad Red.

"So what goes on?" Scott asked sitting on top of the desk, coffee in hand.

Izzy looked down to the ground, "Boss calling a public meeting." Her hands shaking on her hot coffee, Scott looked down. This was the sixth time The New Press had decided to host a public meeting, most of the time it was due to budget cuts or that it was dropping a worker. But everyone was usually one edge. "We aren't gonna get cut." Izzy reassured everyone.

Their Boss, Chris McLean smirked as he stride into the room. His wasn't one to be worried, The New Press was a failed result of a new acting agency he wanted to make but choose to make it into a newspaper, "Good Day. So I know all of you have heard the rumors that we are cutting some branches or making budget cuts. Let me just assure that's not going to happen." A sigh of relief hit the whole building, "But we are closing down." Chris said as the whole building went into shock.

"What just happened?" Zoey asked still in shock as everyone watched as Chris started back to his building.

Scott looked over at the windows, "We are now unemployed.

* * *

Scarlett smiled as she carried Leah in her arms, "Even if you aren't as evil as I wanted you to be." Scarlett chuckled as she moment of weakness was cut short by Scott coming through the front /door. "So are you ready for your dates?" Scarlett asked placing Leah into the playpen.

"Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because you need to move on." Scarlett replied turning on the TV, "You better hurry. Your first date is in about a hour." Scarlett then pushed Scott into his bedroom, "And you will look nice!"

* * *

**Date One: Courtney**

Her light brown hair was neatly placed under her shoulders, a fresh tan looking business suit, texting on her IPhone. Scott knew her from his last term of collage, she was somewhat a nice person but had a fire like temper. "Scott? Wow, take it to Scarlett to set me and you up." Courtney sighed as she sat down, let's just say that Scott had somewhat gotten a huge crush on Courtney during the final terms and when he told he it didn't go good.

"So how has life been treating you?" Courtney asked still not taking her eyes off of her phone.

"Uh, good. In the last three years, I've gotten a steady girlfriend and we had a kid together b-"

"Wait! A kid!? Your kidding right? Why do all the guys I go on dates on have kids? AND a girlfriend! Have you no shame?! I'm out of here." Courtney yelled standing causing a lot of people to turn their heads, and watch the horrifying scene around them. Courtney jogged away from Scott and her's table only to tripped over some other couple's table. Courtney screamed in horror as she saw one of part of the couple.

"DUNCAN?!" She yelled in utter horror, but then she looked over at the other part, "AND MY STEP-SISTER ZOEY?!" She screamed as she completely lost it and screamed out of the door. As the couple known as Duncan and Zoey looked bright red as Duncan ordered for the check.

While Scott on the other hand had escaped and hurried off to the other date Scarlett had set him up on.

* * *

**Date Two: Eva**

"Scott." The burly woman said as she forced Scott into his seat, even though he would have wished to be a gentleman and let her sit down first. But he didn't know whether or not t that Eva would kill him if he did that. So there was Scott having a very fancy dinner with a lady that he didn't know and was certain that he might end up dying because of it. "What do you do for a living?" Eva's dark voice made Scott have shivers around his back, "Cause I'm a pro boxer."

_Pro Boxer? Great I'm screwed. _Scott thought to himself as he tried to come up with an answer, _Great way to start a converstion! Hey I'm Scott, I'm Twenty Five, single because my fiance passed away and left me our daughter, and I have no job because my shitty boss fired the whole company._Scott thought to himself again as he deiced to go with the best answer, to lie. "I am a newspaper photographer." He simply put as he looked around the restaurant, trying to find something to talk about.

But before Scott to talk about how interesting that plants were their waiter came. Her blonde hair was placed in a messy looking bun, her greenish blueish eyes stuck out from her tan skin. "Hello I'm Samey, sorry for the wait." The waitress apologized, as Scott realized that he knew the person.

"Samantha Grace?" He asked looking at the waitress, who looked as equally shocked.

"Scott Matthews?" Eva gave them both a confused look, wondering why **her **date was busy chatting up with the help.

Eva faked a cough, "You two know each other?" She asked her hand gripped tightly around her glass of water.

Samey smiled and nodded, "We lived like a few blocks down from each other and went to school together."

Eva's fake smile finally gave out as her water glass broke, causing both Scott and Samey too look shockingly at Eva. "Well, I'm going to the restroom. Order without me, kay?" She said sweetly as she hurried off to find the lady's room.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Scott looked around, the restaurant was closing and Eva had ditched him. Him being the polite farm boy he was, he waited for Eva to come back. But alas Eva had failed to even text him that she wasn't coming back, so there was Scott. Awaiting his cab, because he had didn't have a car. "Penny for your thoughts?" Scott heard the all familiar voice of Sammy.

"It's been a pretty bull shitty day, to be honest." Scott replied as he looked over and saw a cab, he tried to signal it over but it passed him, splashing the rain water all over Scott.

"So, let me guess. Pretty ugly day?"

"Pretty ugly last three months."

Sammy laughed at his comment, "Nothing could be worse that your older sister and the rest of your family disowning you, getting a low class job, and having the worst house ever."

"I can beat that." Scott replied looking at his phone.

"Like how?"

"My fiance passed away leaving me to raise our six month old, I lost my job today, and my younger sister is barging into my life because her boyfriend Max dumped her and she has nothing better to do." Scott explained but Sammy was only laughing.

"Wow, that is a really good story. How did you make it up?" Sammy asked but Scott shot her, I'm dead serious look and she knew. "Oh shit, that's sad." She laughed before stopping herself, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing." Sammy apologized.

Scott only smiled at her, "It's okay. I needed to lau-" Scott was cut off by the thunderous storms. "And I need to get home."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Sammy said as she took Scott's hand and began to lead him someplace, "Wait where do you live?" She asked as the rain began to pour on them.

* * *

**DONE! I DID IT! Okay so this is possibly the longest story chapter I have ever written, and I stayed up half the night working for this story. So please just read this A/N because I really want you guys too! :D Bye!**


	2. Thanksgiving Part One

**Thank you all for liking, reviewing, and following this story! This is one of my favorite stories to write and it's just so fulling to see that people enjoy this story! Now you have had enough of me! Enjoy this really bad chapter. Also everyone go follow KaylaBow! She made the amazing story photo you guys see! It's Leah! Can't you believe it?! Also mini Spoiler, Jock will be in the next chapter. With a baby or a babies!**

* * *

"Why is _she coming_ along with us?" Scarlett asked coming up from the backseat of Scott's car. She would have to sit up in the front seat, but oh no! Scott just had to have Sammy, who wasn't even going to her parents house. Oh no! Sammy was coming alongside them to their parents house as Scott's 'friend.' Sure Scarlett was happy that Scott was finally moving on from Dawn but he just _had_ to pick the girl with family issues.

Scott only rolled his eyes at his sister's comment, "Because you aren't the only to judge. Remember when you brought Cody for Thanksgiving?" He sarcastically asked as Scarlett stuck her tongue out and went back to her book.

"Sibling love at it's finest." Sammy commented half jokingly.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! They are here!" Scott's youngest sister, Sky, shouted. Her medium dark midnight length hair was placed below her shoulders, "And Scott brought a girl!" Sky yelled, happy that her brother had finally moved on from his ex. The whole house (Which contained about thirty-three) fell silent, Martha Wilson, Scott's mother fell silent. True be told she never wanted Scott to move on from Dawn, since she liked Dawn out of all of Scott's girlfriends.

Scott, Leah, Scarlett, and Sammy hurried inside the farm like house making sure the brutal weather of Quebec. "There he is! My oldest son!" Hugo Wilson smiled as he put his son into a bone crushing hug, "And my youngest girl!" Hugo kissed Scarlett on the head. Hugo's strong build was almost like dead hugging you when he saw his two favorites.

"Hey Pop."

"Good day father."

Bridgette, Scott's oldest sister, smiled as she saw their niece. "There's little Leah!" Bridgette took Leah from Scarlett's arms as she cooed at the baby. "I still can't believe that she so sweet!" Bridgette said holding the now nine month old.

Martha Wilson gave a bittersweet smile when she saw Sammy, "Samantha Grace." She said bitterly, "What a surprise! But shouldn't you be spending time with your family? I remember you and Aimee or Amy were inseparable!" She remarked still bitter.

Sammy looked down, "Um, my mom and dad went on a cruise and my sister had a date." Sammy explained lying threw her teeth.

"Oh! By I don't see why you couldn't stay with some friends." Martha replied hugging the dish she was holding.

Scott saw his mother's discomfort, he gently placed his arm on Sammy's shoulders, "Actually mom I invited her. As my girlfriend." Scott replied as Sammy started to blush madly. Scott had just call her his girlfriend! Sure they had been dating for almost three months but neither one of them had ever talked about the G or the B word, yet.

While Martha cringed on those words and her anger had gotten the best of her because the homemade plate aka the plate that her grandmother had given her before she passed away, she dropped it. "Oh sorry about that." She said still holding her teeth, trying to prevent the vomit that was bond to happen after Scott and Sammy's little boyfriend and girlfriend moment.

Soon after Scott's mother left, Sammy began to feel nervous. Her boyfriend's mother hated her!? What was she suppose to do, sure it was too early too decided if she and Scott where going to last but! If she didn't have a good relationship with his mother than that will mean Scott would hate her and their relationship was bond to end! "You okay?" Dakota, Scott's younger sister, asked.

"Uh yeah."

* * *

**(Two Hours Later) **

Scarlett now was bored out of her mind, sure she loved her family but it was awful during this time of year, whenever she came over she really didn't do that much. She did like her family but no enough to try and become one with the Thanksgiving. Her mother, Bridgette, Sky, Sammy, and Dakota were all busying in the kitchen cooking, sure Scarlett liked cooking but not enough to spend a whole three almost four hours cooking with her sisters, brother's girlfriend, and her mother. She was not that desperate.

And then there was her father and the boys. Like any man, Hugo, Scott, and her three cousins. Rodney, Owen, and Trent would spend most of the day watching any football game that was on. Sure she loved her cousins and football, but whenever their team scored Owen would give them a giant and bone crushing hug. And she wasn't prepared to for an early death.

So there she was, watching Leah take a nap. "This is certainly a waste of brain cells on my part." Scarlett said quietly, she glanced over to the mantle. Like any not normal family it had the weird photos. The first photo was of Martha in the first stages of pregnancy, the second was when Scott fell from a tree and his arm was twisted in a few knots, the third one was when Scarlett, Bridgette, Dakota, and Scott had walked in on their parents duing the 'special' time for them, that led to Sky. And then their was the photo of Max breaking up with Scarlett in a photo booth.

"Father?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, my brain daughter?"

"Why are their so many traumatic photos on the mantle?"

"Because we can't change the past, darling." Hugo replied taking a slip of beer, sure sometimes Hugo had left Scarlett second guessing sometimes and this made her generally confused. But this time it was really confusing.

"But it makes little sense."

"Life dosne't make sense, darling. You can't not question everything you or I do." Hugo said before turning his attenion back to the football game.

* * *

**So that's part of the Thanksgiving chapter! The other part will come out soon, and does anybody think it's funny that it's almost Christmas and I'm writing a two part-Thanksgiving chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed the sucky chapter. **


	3. Thanksgiving Part Two (FINALLY!)

"What do you mean I'm bad for him!?" Sammy screamed, this was most likely the worst Thanksgiving she had ever been too. Sure she liked Scott but this was becoming too much. He had six or seven crazy sisters, an lazy dad, a whiny baby, and now a mother who was also a smother! How could anyone live like this? Even if Scott was a good guy, she couldn't take this baggage that seemed to get longer and longer.

"It's just that you don't have your life together." Martha replied, she knew something was up with Sammy as soon as she walked into her house. "You only seem like a fake person. And my son deserves so much better."

Sammy was fuming mad now, this was getting beyond her point of acceptance. "How am I bad for him? And how do I seem fake?! You just an overbearing mother who doesn't want her son to be happy!"

"Happy? That is what every mother wants their son to be. But you are draining every single thing that makes my boy himself. He would never put his career on hold. He has always wanted to be a good man with a good career, but now you've got him not even remotely thinking about his future. I remember when he couldn't shut up about being a CEO of his own business, but I haven't even heard the word 'job' come out of his mouth, since he's gotten here."

Sammy rolled her eyes at Martha's response. Everything Martha said couldn't be true, right? Sure she had told Scott not to worry about a job for a while. And she might have told him that looking for new jobs with a toddler was a hard thing to do. But still she refused to have Martha tell her off. Sammy huffed as she looked at Martha, "You have no right to say that I'm the cause of all of this! It's not my fault."

Martha frowned, before looking back at the turkey that was in the oven. "Let's just cook, okay? I don't want my family to get hungry." Martha replied.

* * *

Soon hours had passed and the Wilson house was in peace, men were taking their naps, the girls excluding Sammy and Martha were having playing around with some cards and gossiping, and Scott was just hanging out with Leah.

* * *

(Scott and Leah)

"Hey baby girl, you had a nice nap?" Scott asked Leah as he got her out of the makeshift crib he made out of his parents drawers. Leah had grown a lot over the past through months, she had gotten Dawn's pale skin and her ice blue eyes, but she also received Scott's orange hair and freckles. "Can't believe in rather than two months from now, you will be a little one year old." Scott smiled bitter-sweetly.

"You making me feel so old. It feels like just yesterday I was having a panic attack, because Dawn had told me that something a little angel was coming in nine months." Scott told Leah, thinking she was actually listening. Leah just looked at her proud poppy and sucked her pacifier. Scott settled Leah down on the family room floor, he was hoping he could get Leah to take her first steps and this was the best time to pratice.

Until _'What Is Love?_' Began to play, little did people know that Scott loved that song so much he selected it for his cellphone theme song. Scott grabbed his phone, "Hey Zoey, nothing much just hanging out with my family." Scott replied to Zoey as he walked into the hallway of the room.

Leah looked at the magic thing he father was talking into, sure the baby had seen a phone before. While actually a pink version that only played farm animals sounds, but still she kinda knew that her dad was playing with a phone. But why wasn't it making a animal sound, so she could giggle at it. Maybe she was too far away to hear the sounds, so she stood up on her feet.

_Do what the big ones do. _Leah thought to herself as she began to take some steps, she giggled as Scott looked shocked as he saw his daughter taking her first steps! He quickly hanged up the phone and went over to Leah.

"No, no! Go back to sitting." Scott said sitting Leah back down, "I did not just miss your first steps!" Scott yelled looking at Leah. So he did what any person would do if they miss the first steps of their child. He simply lied to himself and Leah.

Scott got Leah back up to the standing pose, "Those steps were practice steps, not your real first steps." Scott said as Leah just smiled and took a few more steps. "I'm a great parent." Scott said to himself watching Leah take her real first steps.

Watching his daughter take her first steps made Scott feel something he had only felt with his pet pig, Porkchip. He felt pride, not just because Leah reminded him of Porkchip but because he was getting to become more and more like someone he needed to be. But also he felt pride because now he could enroll Leah in a baby fight club. He had been talking some tough stuff about his daughter.

* * *

(Sky, Scarlett, Dakota, and Bridgette)

The four sisters had decied to take a break from cooking and just play a simple game of cards. Which in Wilson sister talk, meant gossip about family members and to win some money. But since the girls were all out of money, they skipped the card game and went straight to dirt talking.

"So I was snopping around in Sammy's-" Sky started off as her sisters rolled their eyes.

"When are you not?" Bridgette cut of her sister.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Well listen. I was snopping around and I found her phone!"

"And?" The sisters asked Sky at the same time.

"And she has a boyfriend!" Sky yelled.

Scarlett looked annoyed, "Impossible, she has Scott."

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Sometimes you are too much."

"But I'm not lying! She was texting some guy named Topher, and she has the plan to leave Scott dry." Sky replied to her sisters, "She's up to no good. And she's going to leave Scott hurt and broke."

Dakota got up on her chair, now this was too much. She liked the idea of Sammy being Scott's girlfriend, she was all for it. But now this little girl was just using Scott so she could get some money? That would not stand, she was a Wilson after all. And Wilsons don't let Wilsons get heartbroken.

"How dare she!" Dakota yelled, her fingers digging into the hard wood table, she was sitting at. Her pink plastic fingernails breaking at the force, "Come on! We need to get that bitch out of our home!" Dakota stood up, along with Scarlett, Sky, and Bridgette. This was not going to end well for Sammy.

* * *

Sammy had her back turned to the stove, checking her phone while making the cranberry jelly. A grin plastered on her face, sure she always made sure her secret relationship was hidden. But this time, she just wanted to smile, and dance around. "Just a little while more." Sammy said to herself as a slap hit her across the face. The force of this slap hit her down to the floor, spilling the cranberry jelly all over herself.

"What?" Sammy asked looking up, to see the angry faces of Sky, Dakota, Scarlett and Bridgette. "What's wrong with you guys?" Sammy got herself up.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get Scott." She told her sisters. Sky left the room alongside Bridgette.

Sammy just stared at Dakota, "What did I do?" She asked. What the hell was going on? Hours ago these sisters were so kind to her but now they were acting like she was the devil.

"You didn't have to do it." Dakota glared at Sammy, anger boiling in her blood. "He's a nice guy, with some issues. But he's a great guy, he loves kids. And is always making sure that his daughter is fed and clean, he makes a living by himself. But that wasn't good enough for you, was it?" Dakota asked, looking down to the ground. She couldn't even look at Sammy, if she did. Someone was going to lose a tooth.

"It's not his fault. I just want to have someone who won't care more about a kid than-" Sammy stopped talking as soon as she saw Scott come in, holding Leah. "I'm sorry." She yelled.

Scott just remained still, until stepping up. "Get out." He said calmly.

"What?"

"I said get out." Scott pointed towards the door. "A plane is coming at seven o'clock back to New York. Your sister is waiting for you, she says a lot of stuff needs to be taken back." Scott said as Sammy grabbed her phone and ran towards the door.

"And Scott, I am truly sorry." Sammy said before walking out of the door.

That night, The Wilsons had the first ever silent Thanksgiving. Some were too busy crying in their bedrooms to talk.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Scarlett held Leah as Martha hugged Scott, "You sure you will be okay?" She asked, tears in her eyes. Over the last few days, Scott had taken up a job at a newspaper company with a few other colleagues from his old job. The Red Hair Bunch would be together again! But the only downside was that the job was in Western Cailfornia, at least 2400 miles away from Quebec, and from New York.

"Yeah Ma, I'll be perfectly fine. You and Pappy be okay, right?" Scott asked before taking Leah from Scarlett. "And you be okay, right lil sis?" Scott ruffled Scarlett's hair as she slapped him away.

"You be fine." Scarlett replied, "And good luck."


	4. First Day In LA!

**WOOHOO NEW CHAPTER, IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY AND THEN I SPENT MY SUMMER WATCHING ANIME.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

* * *

"I can't believe mother made me come with you. At last minute of all of times!" Scarlett growled looking at the passing landscape of trees. Scott rolled his eyes at Scarlett's comment and continued to pay attention on Leah. "Do you even have a place out here? You moved in less than a week ago, you couldn't have possibly found a house out here so soon." Scarlett pointed out.

Scott shrugged and gave a kinda embarrassed look, "Well you see, I do have a hotel room." He gave out a forced chuckle.

"So no actual house or apartment." Scarlett said an annoyed look on her face.

Scott nodded, "But I do have a meeting with a realtor for a two bedroom aparment, that I could probably get today. So it won't be too long that we are homeless." Scott tried to lighten up the move, "But there is a downside. I can't bring Leah so you need to watch her. Not for long though, probably about a few hours at the most."

"I should start charging you for all the last minute babysitting you make me do.." Scarlett told him with a serious look on her face.

"Start charging me for babysitting then I'll start charging you for rent." Scott replied joking a little.

* * *

The hotel room wasn't what most people would classify as livable "I think I just saw a family of roaches." Scarlett observed looking inside the bathroom, "Along with mold all over the bathroom."

"It is only for one day. I think youll live." Scott checked his phone, "I really need to go the if I want to make the meeting on time" Scott then looked down to Leah, "Be good for your auntie and make sure she doesn't' get you into too much trouble." He said playfully before leaving them together

Scarlett rolled her eyes and looked around in her bag, "Time to get some studying done so you don't become like him and try to be a photographer of a dying brand." She told Leah as they sat on the bed, "Simple Math Fractions were always my favorite thing when I was younger, so that's the best place to start this study session!" Scarlett began to read off some math fractions as Leah just sucked on her binkie not understanding the gibberish things her aunt was saying.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

It had to be less than twenty minutes before Scarlett looked up from the math book to see a brown spider trailing down one of the walls, looking closer Scarlett eyes widen. This spider wasn't like any other house spiders, oh no this spider was a brown recluse known as one of the most deadliest spiders on the face of the earth.

"Okay Leah we need to get out of this hell hole before one of us or both of us end up sixth feet underground." Scarlett quickly packed up the trio's belongings before heading out of the room, very quickly, so quickly she forgot Leah. The baby sucked on her binkie watching the spider who was coming closer and closer to her.

A few minutes later Scarlett quickly ran unto the room, out of breathe. "Leah! No!" She screamed seeing how the baby was only a few inches away from the spider, she quickly swiped the baby up. "If Scott ever asks, I didn't forget you in a room with a brown recluse. No I just kinda left you behind on accident in a deadly room to begin with." Scarlett told Leah as they waited for the elevator.

Leah just smiled and giggled at Scarlett, "Oh thank god this won't cause any traumatic memories, your giggling about it." Scarlett said with relief.

* * *

Scott could have told Scarlett the truth and that he had already found a small house in downtown LA and the 'realtor' he was talking too was actually Zoey and he didn't tell Scarlett that was because she would try to tag along and see if this was a date.

It wasn't it was just a friendly hangout. Not a date.

"It's gonna be awesome Scott! Izzy and Harold have already discovered so many up and coming spots that are perfect for articles and photos ops!" Zoey said, "LA is so much cooler than New York!" Zoey squealed.

Scott laughed at his friend's excitement,"Hopefully LA is a better dating pool than New York." He mumbled.

Zoey stopped in her tracks, "You and Sammy broke up?" She asked, Scott gave a small nod in return, "I'm so sorry to hear that Scott, but kind of happy." Scott gave Zoey a confused and hurt look by her statement. Did she want him to suffer being forever alone.

"No not like that! I mean Sammy was kinda fishy and you guys did move pretty quick." Zoey pointed out.

"I guess you're right Zoey, anyway past my failed relationship how is yours and Duncan's going?" Scott asked.

Zoey looked down to the ground and kicked a stone, "Bad. Since Duncan and his ex got back together. Turns out he was only using me to make her jealous."

"Ouch. That sucks. Maybe your next relationship will be better." Scott tried to cheer up his friend.

Zoey snorted, "I highly doubt it. I always date assholes for some reason, first there was nice guy Mike who cheated on me with some girl from Jersey and then there was this guy named Mal. I'm lucky that I wasn't pressed criminal charges like him." Zoey kicked the ground again.

Scott gave out force laugh, "And I thought I had bad exes. Maybe one of your ancestors pissed of a witch doctor and your cursed for love." Scott jokingly suggested.

Zoey forced out a giggle, "I guess so hopefully I'll break the curse soon."

Come on Zoey let's move on from past relationships!" Scott grabbed onto Zoey's shoulder, "We're in LA one of the most craziest cities in the world. It's time to have some fun."

Zoey gave out a real laugh, "Okay!" She yelled as the pair continued to walk down some random street. "You know Scott I think LA might be a good place for us. For love and everything else." Zoey said linking her arm with Scott's.

"I hope so, it's not everyday I pack up everything and move cross country with hardly any friends just for a chance at making some money."

* * *

**ENDING. So Scott, Scarlett, and Leah are in LA now! Leah almost died due to her wonderfully watchful auntie but I'm sure that won't happen again!**

**Favorites and Followers are appreciated along with reviews! **

**Thanks for reading**

**Everything I Liked Was Taken **


End file.
